Meu
by Miss Nii
Summary: Um demônio se interessa por um humano...Happy Ending? U.A YAOI MiloxKamus Capítulo 3 com cenas de NC17! Terminada.
1. O Demônio e o Economista

O demônio, dono longos cabelos cacheados e loiros estava se distraindo, corrompendo mais algumas almas no coração romântico do mundo: Paris. Uma bela francesa de seus quatorze anos era o alvo atual, ela se derretia por ele.

"_Fácil demais..." _pensou.

De repente, veio com o vento um perfume diferente de todos os outros, _especial_...Milo virou a cabeça bruscamente interrompendo o número de mágica que fazia para entreter a menina. Seus olhos azul-celestes percorreram a multidão e encontraram, quase roçando em seu rosto, uma cascata de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos. Seu interesse foi despertado quase que imediatamente, afastou bruscamente a menina que o havia agarrado e implorava para ir para o inferno com ele, deixou de ser sólido novamente e saiu correndo, seguindo os cabelos e o cheiro. Ele era rápido, para um humano.

O jovem economista Kamus Baudelaire entrou no prédio de sua cliente mais assídua: uma velha gorda que ficava dando em cima dele.

"_Devia ter pedido para o Shura vir no meu lugar..." _lamentou-se o rapaz enquanto tocava a campainha e ouvia a voz estridente dizendo que estava indo.

Mademoiselle Chandon atendeu a porta, eufórica, com as faces entupidas de pó de arroz e rouge.

-Oh, Kamus, querido, você veio!

Kamus rolou os olhos e deu um sorriso artificial. Depois de algum tempo conversando e expondo papéis à velha senhora, Kamus começava a sentir as costumeiras pontadas na cabeça por conta do perfume excessivo da _demoiselle _(dama)Sorrindo, pediu:

-_Mademoiselle _(Senhorita), poderia me trazer um copo de água? Sinto sede...

Tão logo a velha se encaminhou à distante cozinha, Kamus se precipitou à janela e começou a sorver o ar em grandes tragadas.

Milo, sentado na marquise do prédio, ouviu e assistiu a situação, se contendo para não gargalhar. Quando Kamus apareceu na janela, Milo se pôs a observá-lo.

"_Parece feito de gelo..."_

Deu um sorriso ferino e constatou que era assim que tinha de ser aquele que um dia seria _seu_.

Kamus sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem e teve a sensação de que era observado. Virou o rosto para a esquerda e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao dar de cara com um rapaz que parecia mais novo do que ele sentado na marquise do prédio. Estendeu a mão para este, sem olhar para baixo, para não ativar suas vertigens.

-Venha, eu vou ajudá-lo, entre aqui.-sua voz estava esganiçada pelo pavor, desde pequeno tinha horror de altura.

O rapaz sorriu e segurou sua mão com delicadeza, porém com força.

-Venha você para cá para fora.

Kamus ficou pálido e tentou soltar a mão. O rapaz deu um sorriso sarcástico e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Tem medo de altura?

Kamus ficou mais pálido e se inclinou para dentro do aposento.

-Não faça nenhum movimento brusco, eu...eu vou chamar os bombeiros, eles vão tirar você daí, não se preocupe.-ele tinha noção do quanto sua voz estava estranha, porém o medo era incontrolavelmente superior a ele. O rapaz louro puxou o outro com força enquanto se aproximava e dava um de seus sorrisos perigosos.

-Você vai lembrar desse momento para o resto da eternidade, mortal.-disse, com charme, para beijar Kamus de leve após a frase. Kamus enrubesceu e Milo deu um impulso se atirando no ar.

-NÃO!-gritou Kamus, com pavor, tentando agarrá-lo para impedir-lhe a queda. Milo apareceu, voando, com as lindas asas negras tremulando ao vento.

-Voltaremos a nos ver, francês. Oui?(Sim?)

Kamus não respondeu, olhava embevecido e rubro para o outro. Milo riu e foi embora. Kamus fechou a janela com violência e se colou a parede, trêmulo e ainda vermelho. Fechou os olhos e tocou, de leve, com a ponta dos dedos, os próprios lábios, ainda em fogo, marcado pelo demônio. Kamus ouviu os passos da Mademoiselle Chandon no corredor e se aprumou, porém, não conseguiu perder a vermelhidão.

- _Monsieur _(senhor) Baudelaire, está tudo bem com o _sieur _(senhor)?

Kamus assentiu com a cabeça.

-Oui.(Sim)

-O _seigneur _(senhor) está vermelho, parece com febre...

-Talvez...Talvez eu esteja...-respondeu Kamus, tentando arranjar uma forma de sair dali.

Decidiu descer pelas escadas para ver se o seu estado melhorava. Qual nada, a cada eco ele lembrava daquela risada tão cristalina...

**-**_Mon Dieu... pourquoi?_(Meu Deus... por quê?)

_pourquoi?_

_pourquoi?_

(por quê?)

(por quê?)

Milo estava curvado perante o trono do seu Lord. Lúcifer sorriu e fez sinal para que o loiro se aproximasse. O general do inferno foi andando a passos largos até poder sentir a respiração leve do moreno murmurando em seu rosto.

-Por que demorou tanto no mundo humano?-Disse Lúcifer apoiando o próprio rosto com uma das mãos, descontraído, enquanto puxava o loiro para o seu colo com a outra.

-Encontrei um ser diferente dos outros...Eu quero corrompê-lo...Eu quero que ele seja _meu_.

O Grande Lord, que brincava com uma mecha do cabelo cor de ouro do outro, deu um sorriso.

-Sim, boa idéia... É bom variar de prato, não é mesmo?

Milo se aconchegou melhor no colo do outro e este alargou seu sorriso.

-Só tome cuidado, meu soldadinho de chumbo, para não se encantar pela bailarina ou o palhaço mau vai quebrá-la...Não se esqueça Milo, você é _meu_.

Milo passou os braços pelo pescoço do Lord e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, Milord, é só um humano.

O beijo foi longo e profundo.

Kamus percorria as ruas sentindo o coração a mil e percebendo que todos os seus pensamentos eram voltados para o loiro...

_Mèrde!_(Merda!)

Parou em frente à bancada de uma sorveteria e pediu uma casquinha de baunilha. Saboreava-a com calma, tentando não pensar _nele_. Sentiu uma mão forte e quente fazendo pressão em seu ombro e se virou, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo se retesarem com o susto. Será que era aquele doido novamente? Deu de cara um homem bronzeado, de cabelos negros e curtos e olhos escuros.

_É só o Shura..._

Ouviu a risada do outro ao perceber o seu suspiro de alívio.

-'Tava esperando alguém Kamus?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Shura pediu um sorvete de morango e se virou para ele, sorrindo. Kamus sabia que na terra natal do outro era comum amigos terem contato físico e o espaço pessoal não era lá muito respeitado, mas ali era a França e ele não se sentia nada, nada a vontade com aquela proximidade que predominava quando estavam juntos. Afastou-se discretamente.

Milo que estava de perfil, apoiado no braço esquerdo e com as pernas cruzadas, assistia a cena e não tinha a menor idéia da nacionalidade do moreno, fumegava de ciúmes por dentro.

_Ele é MEU._

Milo via o homem tocando em _seu _francês e via Kamus se afastando. Ele sentiu as compridas unhas enterrando-se nas palmas das mãos e o sorriso assassino em seu rosto se transformando numa cara irada e sem controle. De repente, tudo começou a tremer e a fachada da sorveteria despencou, em cima do francês e seu "colega". Milo não teve tempo de pensar e se fez a única coisa que considerava sensata no momento: agarrou o francês e conjurou uma esfera de proteção ao redor dos dois.

Kamus olhava surpreso para o loiro, fora abraçado com a mesma intensidade do terremoto. Então as peças se juntaram em sua cabeça: o demônio (cujo nome ele desconhecia e supunha que fosse um anjo caído) era o responsável pelo terremoto...Droga! Shura estava embaixo dos escombros!

-Faça isso parar!-gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, pois o barulho dos prédios caindo era ensurdecedor. O outro sorriu.

-Isso seria um favor?-ele falava baixo, em seu ouvido, a sua voz ecoava dentro de sua mente, Kamus se sentia desconfortavelmente feliz com a situação.

-É o que você quiser, só faça tudo voltar ao normal...-disse o ruivo, entre dentes.

-Saiba que, quem pede um favor ao Grande General Milo, tem de dar algo em troca...À minha escolha.-disse Milo, charmoso. Kamus não entendeu onde ele queria chegar e não estava com disposição para entender no momento. Virou-se para ficar de frente para Milo.

-Certo, temos um trato...Milo.

O demônio sorriu e abriu a gola da camisa de Kamus, fazendo-o ruborizar, beijando a curva de seu pescoço logo em seguida. O humano suspirou involuntariamente ao contato, para, logo depois, corar ainda mais e fechar a cara.

-O-o que você está fazendo?-gaguejou Kamus.

-A marca de nosso contrato.-disse, ao se afastar. Kamus sentiu uma agulhada na pele, como se estivesse em brasa. Milo alargou o sorriso e tudo começou a se reconstruir, aos poucos, como em um sonho.

-Ninguém vai se lembrar do ocorrido. Apenas você.-e Kamus estava novamente tomando sorvete com Shura, o espanhol rindo como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

_Mas não aconteceu mesmo..._

Deu uma desculpa qualquer a Shura e se afastou, apressado, antes que Milo se invocasse de novo e decidisse matar Shura a queima roupa. Ao chegar em casa, Kamus correu para o banheiro. Tirou a camisa e viu a marca, o símbolo do demônio, o anticristo, marcado em sua pele, como uma tatuagem. Bufou, teria de usar camisas de gola alta para evitar perguntas indiscretas no trabalho e na família.

-Caraca! Você é ainda mais gato sem camisa!-Disse uma voz risonha, vinda do quarto da suíte. Kamus inspirou fundo e fechou a porta do banheiro. Milo riu, se levantou da cama e, deixando de ser sólido,(_Essa habilidade pode ser muito útil, se soubermos usá-la..._-Pensou) atravessou a porta e ficou encostado na parede, de frente para o espelho e atrás do francês.

-Você não tem nenhuma pretensão de respeitar a minha privacidade?-Kamus indagou (aparentemente) indiferente.

-Hmmm...Não.-Disse Milo, pensativo.

-É uma pena...-O francês suspirou ao terminar a frase.

-O que é uma pena?-Perguntou o loiro, instigado pela curiosidade.

-Se o _sieur _(senhor) insistir em agir como criança, serei forçado a ignorá-lo.-O ruivo retrucou, calmo, com um meio sorriso. Milo fez um bico meigo que Kamus admirou através do espelho.

-Isso não é justo.-Murmurou, manhoso e se retirou do banheiro. Tão logo Milo se afastou, Kamus explodiu em uma gargalhada atípica. Apesar da pose e do jeito sedutor, o outro era, no fundo, uma criança.

O general estava sentado na cama do economista, olhando o quarto. Organizado e sóbrio, como o francês...Kamus saiu do banheiro, pegou o pijama e foi em direção ao banheiro.

-São nove horas da noite. Você dorme agora, è?(é?)

Kamus respondeu que sim de dentro do banheiro. Milo bufou.

-Que vida monótona a sua, hein francês?

Kamus, incrédulo, balançou a cabeça enquanto terminava de pôr o pijama e começou a escovar os dentes. Saiu do banheiro, vestindo o pijama de seda azul celeste, e se sentou no toucador que havia no quarto. Tateou entre os perfumes e protetores solares e pegou uma escova de madeira escura e tradicional, combinando com a mesa e a moldura do grande espelho redondo em que se mirava. Milo sorriu enquanto observava a intimidade do francês, que escovava lenta e cuidadosamente os longos cabelos ruivos, deixando-os ainda mais lisos. Kamus sorriu, como quem acha graça.

-O que é tão engraçado, francês?-Perguntou Milo, curioso.

-Você. É mesmo uma criança, _sieur _(senhor).-Milo ficou emburrado, não gostava que se rissem dele.-Oh, não emburre, _sieur _(senhor), não encare como uma coisa ruim, as crianças são as mais sinceras e puras de coração.-Disse Kamus, divertido. Milo sorriu, malandro.

-Me acha sincero, puro, divertido e meigo como uma criança?

-Foi o _sieur _(senhor) quem disse, _sieur _(senhor) general.-Disse o ruivo, sem emoção. Pôs a escova no lugar, se levantou, desligou a luz, ligou o abajur e se deitou. Milo começou a desabotoar a blusa e tirou os sapatos. Kamus olhou, pasmo, para ele.

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou.

-Me arrumando para dormir.-Disse Milo, sem se alterar.

-Se quer dormir em minha casa vá para o quarto de hóspedes.-O ruivo estava começando a ficar incomodado com a postura absurda do outro. Milo sorriu.

-Não. _Sua_ cama me parece mais aconchegante.-Disse o loiro, marcando bem a última palavra com um ar de quem não quer nada. Kamus se levantou de forma brusca.

-Aonde você vai, Kamus?-cantarolou Milo.

-Qualquer lugar longe de você.-respondeu-lhe entre dentes.

Milo se levantou e rolou os olhos.

-Vocês humanos...

Foi se aproximando. Kamus não conseguia sair do lugar.

-O que é que temos?-foi única coisa que conseguiu perguntar, de forma incerta.

-São tão prepotentes. Acham que podem nos enganar, fugir, se libertar do destino que _nós_ escrevemos para _vocês_.-Disse Milo, com o corpo tocando o do outro, como em desafio. Como uma batalha em que as armas eram as palavras.

-_Nós_ somos prepotentes?-Kamus cuspiu as palavras com desprezo. Sua resposta foi um sorriso quase triste.

-Têm tanto medo do desconhecido...São como a luz de uma vela, com um sopro apagam... É quase triste...Vocês vêm...e vão. E eu, nós, os imortais, permanecemos, sozinhos com nossas dores...-Se afastou, indo para onde a luz do abajur não alcançava seu rosto. Kamus se sentiu tonto.

-Deve ser duro...

Tocou o rosto do outro. E foi beijado possessivamente, não resistia, sucumbiu ao turbilhão de emoções sentidas. No meio do beijo, sentiu em seu rosto uma lágrima.

_Não é minha..._

Pensou e constatou que o outro chorava. Limpou as lágrimas desajeitadamente, pois não estava acostumado com aquela situação.

-_Mon Dieu... pourquoi? __Pourquoi_ choras?(Meu Deus...por quê? Por que choras?)

O cenário mudou.

-É aqui. Aqui eu nasci. Aqui ela morreu.

A sala estava cheia de velas. Um aglomerado de mulheres ajudava uma outra a dar a luz. Um choro sonoro de criança se fez ouvir e Kamus ouviu o barulho leve de um sopro. Todas as velas se apagaram e todas as mulheres calaram. Só o choro sonoro da criança se fazia ouvir.

Novamente o cenário mudou. Uma linda mulher loura, envolta em mortalha, era enterrada acompanhados um cortejo estava a família. Kamus virou a cabeça e viu uma mulher justificar ao homem que parecia ser o esposo que a mulher havia morrido no parto e a criança nascera morta. Sem saber por que viu uma imagem se formar em sua mente. Uma ama colocava uma criança dentro de um cesto e o jogava no rio. Mais adiante, um homem sem rosto recolhia o cesto e sorria.

A cena acabou e estavam de volta no quarto de Kamus.

-O bebê era você?

-É...era. Meu nome era para ser Abel...Faz sentido não?

-...Não.

O loiro sorriu, amargo.

-Matei a todos. Meu pai, sua esposa, seu filho legítimo, as amas que tentaram me matar...

Kamus o abraçou.

-Por quê?  
Os dedos de Milo se cravaram em suas costas, machucando-o.

-_Vingança_.


	2. A maçã e a vela

Kamus estava sentado na cadeira do toucador e Milo na cama.

-Certo dia, apareceu nos portões do castelo do rival do esposo de minha mãe, uma jovem camponesa loura muito linda. Ela chorava, gritando que os soldados do castelo de Redstone (o castelo de minha família), haviam levado seu rebanho e ela exigia ser vingada.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, em Redstone, a mesma loura aparecia, desta vez toda machucada e com roupas belíssimas e bem trabalhadas, o vestido estava rasgado em vários pontos e ela estava com folhas em seus cabelos. Suas lágrimas, agora, eram refinadas e contidas.

Ela contou, entre soluços, a história de que era filha de um senhor muito rico da Itália e estava de passagem para o seu casamento no Norte. Porém, agora estava desgraçada, não poderia mais se casar, pois o primogênito do castelo de Wood (os rivais da família) havia desonrado-a.

Em momento algum sugeriu um ataque ou vingança e, quando todos os cavaleiros do castelo, inflamados de fúria, juraram vingá-la, ela ficou pálida e disse que não queria ser a causa de tanto horror.

O velho a abraçou e disse que mandaria uma carta ao seu noivo, explicando o ocorrido e dizendo que cuidaria dela até estar em condições de viajar para o norte. Acrescentou ainda, que, caso ela fosse rejeitada, poderia se casar com seu filho Abel. A mocinha, entre lágrimas, sorriu e disse que seria uma honra.

Milo virou para Kamus, sorrindo.

-Genial o meu plano não?

Kamus entendeu.

-Você se transfigurou numa moça e lançou as duas famílias em uma guerra que mataria a todos. -Disse, indiferente.

O sorriso de Milo se alargou ao notar que o outro não o recriminava.

-Melhor. Me vinguei e livrei meu Senhor de um castelo excessivamente irritante sem mover uma palha.

-Você é doente. –Murmurou, antes de se afastar de Milo.

Foi em direção à cama. Mas Milo interrompeu seu intento, puxando seu braço com violência e colando os corpos novamente.

-Mas você me ama. Não me ama...? –Perguntou-lhe o loiro, com a voz trêmula de medo. –Você não vai me abandonar, não é...? Não é...?

Kamus empurrou-o. Não com raiva, apenas incomodado com a situação.

-Do que está falando? Você é só um insano que decidiu me perseguir. –Falou, calmamente, apesar de ter medo da criatura.

Milo segurou seus pulsos com uma das mãos com muita força, machucando-o conscientemente. Kamus fez uma cara de desagrado.

-Sou um _demônio_ insano que decidiu te perseguir, francês. Não me desafie. Me ame ou...

Os olhos de Kamus não demonstravam o medo, demonstravam desprezo.

-Ou o que, Milo? Vai me destruir? Destrua. O que você vai ganhar com isso? Mais uma alma nas suas legiões, sem vontade própria, obrigada a te servir? _Isso_ é vitória para você?

Milo não respondeu em palavras, não resistia àquela criatura. Beijou-lhe de uma forma faminta, desesperada. Ele era frágil, podia sentir seus ossos contra seu corpo, a qualquer instante, ia se desfazer. A pequena vela no meio da tempestade que ele, como uma criança obstinada, insistia em tentar manter acesa o maior tempo possível.

Kamus sentia todas as fibras do seu corpo pedirem por mais, ele era fascinante, encantador como nunca havia conhecido. Seu cérebro já havia deixado de gritar que era errado fazia tempo, apenas pedia por mais. Sabia que, se continuasse a se envolver nesse ritmo, ficaria tão preso, tão enredado na trama daquele fascinante predador que nunca mais se libertaria. Amor era uma palavra forte, mas tudo aquilo que sentia por ele...se acreditasse em encarnações passadas, diria que tinham sido almas gêmeas pela forma que os corpos, as bocas se encaixavam e mergulhavam ambos em um torpor tão intenso e feroz que...quando acabou, a vida parecia não ter sentido sem Milo.

Milo, a maçã envenenada que ele mordera com tamanho prazer e não ligava mais se era pecado ou não. Que os anjos tentassem expulsá-lo do paraíso.

Era tarde e Kamus dormia, Milo havia concordado em dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mas não cumprira a promessa. Tão logo o ruivo dormiu foi observá-lo.

Os fios da cor do sangue mais venal se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Tão finos, tão lisos, tão macios...A pele era branca e levemente sardenta por conta do verão europeu. Os olhos da cor do chocolate estavam fechados e o rosto sério estava relaxado, gentil. A boca vermelha como um botão de rosa era convidativa.

Ele era tão puro...tão puro...

Milo sentiu um nó trespassar sua garganta, não podiam destruir aquilo...Apenas ele teria esse direito.

Apenas ele podia ter o direito de vê-lo dormir assim todas as noites. De ouvir sua voz grave sussurrando que o amava. Coisa que ainda não conseguira.

_Ainda._

Kamus se mexeu nos lençóis tão sedosos quanto sua própria pele. Franziu a testa, perturbado com o sonho.

-Não...não Milo...não...

Milo se debruçou ainda mais sobre a cama. Ele estava sonhando consigo, pensou, exultante.

-...Milo, deixa ele em paz...não machuca ele, Milo...

O demônio franziu a própria testa, intrigado e irritado. Kamus estava sonhando com outro que não ele?

-...deixa ele em paz...deixa o Shura em paz...vai embora daqui...não destrói minha vida...minha curta vida...

Ele agarrou os lençóis com força, com mágoa. Então Kamus o queria longe? Longe para viver em paz com o seu amado? O problema era dele. Milo tinha orgulho próprio.

Se levantou e sumiu no ar.

Antes de poder ouvir o fim do murmúrio de Kamus.

-...vai embora porque eu não quero me apaixonar por você...porque nós só vamos nos destruir...vai embora porque eu não quero te ferir...porque eu sou só uma vela.

N/A: êÊê \o/

Finalmente! \o/

O capítulo dois está aqui!

Tive bloqueio durante taaaanto tempo, gente, cês num sabem, mas ok .."

Bem, aqui está. Descobri que Milo quer dizer Maçã graças a'O Casamento Grego e...cara, o cara do filme é quase tão gostoso quanto o Mizinho O

Agradeçam o fim do meu bloqueio graças à uma fic MiKâ que tá em andamento que eu estou fazendo. É um presente para a YumiNii tenho a impressão de que minhas fics de yaoi são todas presentes pra ela .."""

Quem quiser que eu adiante alguma coisa da fic, me mande reviews.

Beijocas,

Nii


	3. Inferno

Milo estava no Édem infernal criado por Lúcifer para entreter seus súditos de alto escalão e suas esposas.

Estava frustrado, irritadiço e profundamente abatido. Desde que abandonara o _seu francês_ lá em Paris, nada tinha mais graça. Suspirou e arrancou uma flor.

Milo era mimado, estava habituado a ter tudo o que queria e quando queria.

Um perfume de sândalo invadiu suas narinas, denunciando que o seu Lord se aproximava. Lúcifer o abraçou pelas costas, carinhoso.

-Para que tanta infelicidade, meu valoroso general? –Perguntou-lhe, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

O loiro não se desvencilhou nem reagiu, só ficou ali, parado, com o olhar perdido.

-Milord, eu sou feio? –Milo perguntou ao seu mentor, como um adolescente inseguro pergunta ao irmão mais velho.

Lúcifer deu uma gargalhada e mordiscou a mesma orelha antes lambida.

-De onde tirou essa idéia maluca, meu pássaro do paraíso? Você é forte... –Lúcifer passou a mão por seu tórax e seus braços definidos –...Belo... –Contornou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos -...Sensual... –As mãos desceram, lascivas, até a área sensível do outro homem -...E muito desejado. –Soprou as últimas palavras com malícia em seu ouvido antes de começar a bulir com ele por baixo da calça.

Milo, apesar de chateado, estava muito carente e Lúcifer sempre soube como suprir suas necessidades físicas.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro lascivo e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, no ombro do moreno, e o corpo se entregar ao prazer. Lúcifer virou-o de frente para si, beijando-o nos lábios. Começou a arrancar as roupas vorazmente. Milo, impaciente, rasgou as vestes do outro.

O moreno beijava e chupava todo o seu tórax de uma forma despudorada e pecaminosa, tão envolvente, tão enlouquecedora, como só o Rei de todos os demônios saberia fazer. Sem cuidado nenhum, Milo cravou-lhe as costas com suas unhas compridas. Lúcifer mordia seu pescoço provocando um misto de dor e prazer lancinante, fazendo Milo gritar.

As pernas pálidas e compridas do Mestre envolveram a cintura de Milo e, em um ritmo frenético, uma dança demoníaca, cavalgava-o.

Após o ato, os dois se estiraram na grama, nus e suados.

Lúcifer adormeceu, como só fazia com Milo. Ao observá-lo ali, mais parecendo o mais doce anjo dos seus do que o mais traiçoeiro e cruel dos demônios, Milo se lembrou de Kamus.

Tão puro, ao contrário de seu Lord, que o corrompera e o transformara no que era. Não, não era uma pobre vítima, mas nunca conhecera o amor como os humanos o têm. Nem como os anjos.

O amor humano é um misto de pureza e pecado, delicadeza e desejo, um poço de contradições que os leva a fazer as maiores loucuras. E o amor angelical era completamente puro.

Aos demônios, sobrava a luxúria.

Fora iniciado naquele mundo cedo, devia ter uns 12 ou 13 anos...

_Milo andava, cauteloso pelos corredores do palácio, não gostava muito dali. O Lord lhe explicara que, como era apenas meio-demônio, muitos dos demônios queriam devorá-lo. Em todos os sentidos. De uma esquina "brotou" Lilith. Seios fartos, longos cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e brilhantes, pele alva, coxas grossas... A encarnação do pecado para qualquer homem. Ela lhe sorriu com os lábios carnudos e vermelhos, lasciva._

_-Olá, Mi. –Ele detestava quando o chamavam assim, mas aquela mulher parecia ter um magnetismo natural._

_Tímido e apavorado, colou-se contra a parede. O Lord mandara-lhe não falar com Lilith. Ela nunca aparecia por ali mesmo, não parecia haver motivos para temer sua presença, não antes daquele dia._

_Notando seu medo, Lilith gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e mostrando o quanto o seu decote era generoso. Meio enojado, Milo pensou que os peitos dela pareciam que iam saltar a qualquer momento. Nunca fora um poço de delicadeza mesmo._

_Ela começou a se aproximar dele e Milo percebeu que sua respiração ficava rasa, ele suava e tentava ultrapassar aquela parede, correr para os braços de seu Mestre, para que ele o acalentasse, cuidasse dele e o ninasse como sempre faziam._

_-Oh, pobrezinho. O "meu marido" lhe ensinou coisas más sobre mim, não foi? –Perguntou ela, se acocorando na sua altura. Milo acenou freneticamente com a cabeça. Ela sorriu delicadamente. –Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Eu adoro crianças... Ainda mais uma criança tão linda e deliciosa como você... –Murmurou, antes de dar-lhe um beijo na boca._

_Ela pareceu segregar alguma droga para dentro do corpo dele através daquele beijo. Todos os músculos de Milo relaxaram e ele tombou nos braços da mulher, que rejubilava. Outras succubus surgiram das sombras, dando risadinhas. Carregaram-no até um quarto e arrancaram suas roupas. Drogado, Milo não entendia nada. Aquelas mulheres chupavam-no, mordiam-no, lanhavam-no, sugavam seu sangue, cortaram seus delicados cachos que o Mestre gostava tanto._

Droga, ele vai me matar..._ –Pensou meio grogue._

_À Lilith coube a "honra" de desvirginá-lo. Bem no momento em que seu corpo infantil entregava-se ao gozo e as succubus davam risinhos, o Lord entrou furioso. Com o olhar apenas, explodiu uma succubus ruiva próxima. Dando gritinhos, as outras sumiram nas sombras deixando um Lúcifer enraivecido e uma Lilith satisfeita e nua._

_-EU TE AVISEI PARA NÃO SE APROXIMAR DELE, LILITH! –Gritou, aproximando-se e agarrando-a pelos cabelos da nuca, puxando sua cabeça para trás com força._

_Em vez de apavorar-se como todos, Lilith só riu mais alto, livrando-se das mãos do esposo e olhando-o, superior._

_-Se não houvesse me alertado, talvez eu o fizesse mesmo. Mas ele é tão lindo... E, além do mais, _Lu_, você casou-se comigo _pelo meu gosto pelo proibido_, não? –Ia falando e puxando umas cobertas para cima de si. –E eu te fiz um favor, Lúcifer, desvirginando o moleque. Assim, ele vai ter alguma experiência quando você o quiser. –Riu, deitando-se. –Pode levá-lo, agora._

_Lúcifer pegou Milo nos braços, com o semblante carregado pelo ódio._

_-Ele drogado não é nenhum mérito, Lilith. Aliás, eu não sei o que me impede de te explodir como eu fiz com uma das suas serviçais que ousaram tocar nele._

_Lilith coçou a própria cabeça, manhosa e achando muita graça de tudo._

_-Mesmo drogado, você verá como ele voltará para mim, Lu. Como todos voltam. Mas, se você não sabe o que te impede, eu te digo, _querido_: te impede o fato de eu ter quase tantos serviçais leais a mim quanto você tem neste Inferno. Te impede o fato de saber que não me explodiria com tanta facilidade e, se tocasse em mim, desencadearia uma guerra por um ridículo meio-mortal._

_Diante daquele ponto, Lúcifer não teve o que argumentar e partiu, com Milo enrolado em alguns lençóis para protegê-lo um pouco do frio e dos olhares alheios. Ele era _seu_, afinal. Mas Lilith ia pagar, ah se ia._

_Milo abriu os olhos meio assustado e abraçou seu pescoço, principiando em soluços._

_-Eu prometo que nunca mais vou sair do jardim, Mestre. Eu prometo. Não me castiga mais não, Mestre, por favor... –Balbuciou, com a voz entrecortada pelo choro._

_Lúcifer sentiu algo que em toda a sua existência nunca tinha feito parte de si e que ele zombava dos demais, ternura._

_-Você acha que isso foi algo que eu mandei ela fazer para te castigar, Milo? –Sussurrou contra seus cabelos agora curtos. Como sentia falta daqueles cachos para enrolar seus cabelos..._

_Milo fungou._

_-Só pode ter sido, Mestre. Por que mais a Grande Dama Lilith e suas servas iam me machucar tanto? –Perguntou, apontando para os arranhões e mordidas pelo corpo._

_Lúcifer o apertou com força, colocando sua cabeça contra seu peito. Será que Deus tinha dado-lhe Milo para castigar-lhe por nunca ter sabido amar?_

_-Nunca, Milo. Eu nunca faria algo assim com você. Lilith agiu por conta própria e ela vai pagar. Eu juro._

_A criança ergueu seus olhos azuis para os amarelos de seu mestre._

_-Mas, Mestre, por que ela faria tal coisa?_

_O olhar dourado em resposta foi duro._

_-Porque ela é má, Milo. Todos aqui são maus e, um dia, infelizmente você vai acabar assim também. –Repousou Milo no chão, acariciando sua bochecha com um polegar. Tinham chegado à entrada dos jardins privados de Milo._

_Milo hesitou por um instante antes de perguntar novamente._

_-Mas... eu não gosto dela. Eu não gosto de gente má. O senhor não é mau, Mestre. O senhor não vai gostar mais de mim se eu for mau? –Ao concluir, agarrou uma mecha negra e lisa de seu cabelo._

_Lúcifer não se agüentou e tomou os lábios de Milo nos seus em um beijo, pela primeira vez em milênios, cândido._

_-Nunca, Milo. Nunca vou deixar de te amar._

No presente, ao terminar o ato, Milo começou a chorar sobre a cabeça de Lúcifer. Os soluços brotavam como nunca, desde aquele dia com Lilith.

Nisso, Lúcifer acordou e encarou-o.

-O que foi, meu querido? Por que está chorando? –Ele lambia suas lágrimas com a ternura que só existia quando estava perto de Milo.

-Choro porque amo, Mestre. Amo um ser puro que nunca me amará. Eu sou mau.

O coração de Lúcifer quase se partiu ao ouvir tais palavras, ao lembrar-se dele mesmo, milênios atrás.

-É sempre assim. E seu coração se partirá quando veres que ele se tornou um ser corrompido como você e ama algo puro que nunca atingirá. Ele nunca será verdadeiramente seu, Milo. –Estavam sentados na relva lado a lado.

Milo não perguntou se era perdoado, porque não precisava. Perguntou outra coisa que estava em sua cabeça.

-Ainda me ama, Mestre? –Murmurou, mais preocupado com Kamus do que com a verdadeira resposta de Lúcifer.

Ele demorou mais do que o loiro imaginou que pudesse para responder.

-Eu amarei para sempre aquela criança de cachos loiros que me embalava na hora de dormir e era tão pura quanto eu mesmo no momento de minha criação. É o que você sempre amará nele, Milo. Você mesmo. Demônios não amam nada nem ninguém além deles. Amamos um alguém que não existe e nunca existirá. É a nossa sina, nossa maldição.


	4. Meu

Passaram-se dois anos e Milo nunca mais interferiu na vida de Kamus, não que ele soubesse ou que isso fizesse com que seu anticristo desaparecesse.

A "tatuagem" afastou algumas pessoas dele, ao descobrirem, e ele nunca mais pôde ir à praia ou à piscina, nunca mais pôde mostrar seu pescoço em público, com medo de terem nojo dele e se afastarem.

Certo dia, quando atravessava a rua, viu o vulto de Milo do outro lado da calçada, sorrindo para ele e acenando.

Se fosse um supersticioso grego, diria que era um sinal de que as Parcas cortavam seu fio, mas não o era. Era cristão. Ou anticristão, não saberia dizer.

A visão perturbou-o a tal ponto que ficou estático no meio da rua, com as sacolas de papel cheias de comida nas mãos e Shura esperando-o para comemorarem o ano-novo em sua casa.

O caminhão não sabia de nada disso e não conseguiu frear antes de bater no francês, derrubando-o no chão, o sangue misturando-se com o vinho no asfalto.

Kamus podia jurar, jurar para qualquer juiz do outro mundo que ouvira, a despeito das sirenes e da loucura, Milo murmurando em seu ouvido nos minutos finais.

_Eu te disse, francês. Disse que seria _Meu_._


	5. Considerações Finais

.com/watch?v=mk0PxEQKC7M&feature=related

"No rastro do seu caminhar  
No ar onde você passar  
O seu perfume inebriante  
Pendura num instante,  
A rua inteira a levitar

Me abraça e me faz calor  
Segredos de liquidificador  
Um ser humano é o meu amor,  
De músculos, de carne e osso,  
Pele e cor.

No rastro do seu caminhar  
No ar onde você passar  
O seu perfume inebriante  
Pendura num instante,  
A rua inteira a levitar

Me abraça e me faz calor  
Segredos  
Um ser humano é o meu amor,  
De músculos, de carne e osso,  
Pele e cor."

"Carnalismo" -Tribalistas

Pessoas, a fic acabou. É curta, sim. Queria agradecer a todos os que a acompanharam, eu amei cada instante e ainda amo quando alguém menciona que a leu.

Essa música e muitas outras dos Tribalistas (principalmente essa) me inspirou muitas vezes para escrever a fiction. Nem preciso dizer quem seria o eu-lírico da música, no caso não é?


End file.
